falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Badlands Territory
The Badlands Territory is a region that encompasses much more than the original Badlands, including much of the North Commonwealth, mainly the two Dakotas. A crossroads between the East and West, the Badlands Territory has great potential, but the people of the Territory are currently more concerned with fighting over whose flag is better or who would be the worthy successor of the defunct United States of America. History The Badlands Territory roughly encompasses the former states of North Dakota and South Dakota and most of the former Northern Commonwealth. Before becoming known as the Badlands Territory, the area serves as a crossroads across post-War America in the years but was mostly uninhabited due to its dry cold climate and already low pre-War populations. However, some groups like the Free State of Vermillion and the Dakota managed to thrive in these harsh conditions. Also, raider groups still managed to thrive raiding caravans crossing the Great Plains. These groups, most notably the Motorhead Gang and Skintaker Pack, ravaged the area and set its development far behind the rest of wasteland. Non-raider groups with organization higher than town level only emerged in the early 2200s. The raiders did not take well to this and the conflict between the raiders and the civilized people of the area culminated in the Great Raider Wars, during which many influential groups and ultimately the Badlands Territory itself would be created. The most prominent group created during the Great Raider Wars was Custer's American Army, led by George Armstrong Custer II. Custer wanted the whole area as his own to form the core of the envisioned Restored United States of America. He had defeated the Motorhead Gang in the Battle of Cheyenne's Crossing and the Skintakers in the Battle of Deadwood, so he felt he had saved the place anyways and that it should be his. So, in 2256 he claimed the Dakotas for the RUSA as the Badlands Territory, the RUSA's first territory. Though Custer did not have all the authority in South Dakota and none in North Dakota, the name stuck and spread through trade routes. Even raiders in both the east and west adopted the name to give themselves "a more legitimate feeling". Since Custer declared the RUSA, he has faced various forces to oppose him, most prominently the American Northern Army and various raiders. The Generals' War is a culmination of Custer's attempt to secure the western part of the Territory and try to finally start bringing the eastern regions to heel. Whether this conquest will be successful is highly questionable but it will still no doubt have a large impact on the region. Locations North Dakota *Belfield Contributed by: MongoosePirate *Endsville *Fort Angel Contributed by: MongoosePirate *Freedom's Progress *The Green Place Contributed by: AppatheGreat *Highwater Contributed by: Walrus king *Little Grand *Pump-town Contributed by: Walrus king *Redfields *The Refuge *Spittle *Tall Town Contributed by: MongoosePirate *Williston Contributed by: AppatheGreat *Yate's Air Force Base South Dakota *Basket *Black Hills *The Borderlands Contributed by: MongoosePirate *Deadwood *Ellsworth Air Force Base *Fort Rushmore Contributed by: MongoosePirate *Mason *Rapid City ruins **Honor's Cost Contributed by:Walrus king **Rapid Valley Contributed by: MongoosePirate *Timber Lake Contributed by: Walrus king *Mobridge Contributed by: Walrus king **BurnBridge Contributed by: Walrus king *Vault 52 Contributed by: MongoosePirate *Mount Rushmore *Vermillion Contributed by: Donovan.mcclain Factions American Northern Army A newcomer to the Territory, the American Northern Army is an alliance of town militias, Regulators, and vault dwellers. They are determined to oppose crime, mutants, Canadians, and Custer, but unsure what to do after that. Based in both North and South Dakota under two generals, the American Northern Army's anchor towns are Tall Town in the North and Rapid Valley in the South. They are currently fighting the War of Generals against Custer's American Army in South Dakota and fending off attacks from raiders and Canadians in North Dakota. Contributed by: MongoosePirate Badlands Bulk Arms Formed by a reformed chem-fiend, Badlands Bulk Arms is the chief's arms supplier of the Dakota Regulators and Rapid City. Their array of Pipe-bombs may be unimpressive at first glance, but they have proved the equal of more conventional weapons. Badlands Roughriders A neo-nationalist group based in isolated Williston, North Dakota, the Badlands Roughriders were one of the four major groups that eventually founded the American Northern Army. Based off of the cheap imitations of Theodore Roosevelt and his soldiers, the Badlands Roughriders intend to assist the weak and helpless and maintain order and law throughout the Territory. Canadian Liberation Army A loosely organized group of Canadian raiders and mercenaries, the Canadian Liberation Army is moving south from Manitoba determined to take revenge on the southerners and take advantage of better pickings. Staying together through intense Canadian nationalism and good training, the Canadian Liberation Army is better than your average raider and are not planning on leaving anytime soon. Contributed by: MongoosePirate Custer's American Army A neo-nationalist army under an old delusional warlord, Custer's American Army intends to rebuild America their way, slavery and autocracy included. The Army was founded in Deadwood, based in southwest South Dakota and even gave the Badlands Territory its name, as a way to claim the Territory as their own. They are opposed to the "upstart" American Northern Army and are currently attempting to drive them out of South Dakota. Custer's American Army is closely allied with the Dakota Tribes, giving them an upper hand in the Black Hills area. Dakota Descended from the pre-War Indian tribes, the Dakota are a large group of tribals centered in the Black Hills. They exist as many separate bands under one overarching authority. Allies of Custer's American Army, the Dakota hope Custer will respect their rights if they help him against his enemies. Contributed by: MongoosePirate Followers of the Apocalypse A humanitarian organization from the West, the Followers of the Apocalypse has a few outposts in the Badlands Territory to give out medical aid and study native languages. They prefer not to take sides in local wars and offer help to all factions. The Free State of Vermillion An enclave of intellectuals and stability in eastern South Dakota, the Free State of Vermillion (or FSV) may be run by eggheads but can be extremely vengeful towards its enemies. Contributed by: Donovan.mcclain Gun Packers A company based in Deadwood, the Gun Packers make firearms primarily for Custer's American Army and the Dakotas. However, the Packers do have some under the table deals with other factions. Contributed by: MongoosePirate New Ghosts The New Ghosts are a splinter faction of the NY Ghosts and recent migrants from the the East. Based in the newly built town of Mason, the New Ghosts are currently under the influence of Custer's American Army and defending themselves from war parties from the east. New-Merican Society The ruling cabal of Tall Town, the New-Merican Society rules over the town with an even hand and has significant influence with the American Northern Army in North Dakota. The New-Merican Society seeks to restore America as free as possible, a capitalist paradise. Contributed by: MongoosePirate North American Energy Commission Buried beneath the ruins of their headquarters in Endsville, North Dakota, the North American Energy Commission is currently searching for an element called "Nitidium" to create a better world. The N.A.E.C. is very technologically advanced but avoids interaction with the rest of the Badlands Territory in favor of research and scavenging. Outriggers Gang A raider gang based in Fort Courage, the Outriggers Gang is led by Smith Dodgson and (secretly) S.A.M.M.. The Outriggers worship S.A.M.M. as a god and uses him as their advantage in their war with Williston. Plains Militia A grass roots militia founded in North Dakota, the Plains Militia was an attempt to stem the raiders and crime in the Badlands Territory. Although this goal was a bit far-fetched at the time, it became more realistic when they joined the American Northern Army. Rockers The Rockers are a mercenary group operating in the Badlands Territory, mainly in South Dakota but have sent men as far as North Dakota. They have a good relationship with the American Northern Army and are one of the greatest mercenary gangs in the Territory. Contributed by: Lieutenant113 Toll Bridge Slavers Contributed by: Walrus king Venton Refuge An alliance of survivor communities in the Badlands Territory. Skintaker Pack Founded and led by the descendants of the infamous Badlander Skintaker, the Skintaker Pack is a particularly vicious Badlander pack that roams the Midwest and sometimes raids the Badlands Territory. In the 2100s, the Skintaker Pack thrived on the chaos of the Badlands but have met some obstacles lately against the more organized factions of the Territory. Contributed by: T42 Fauna *Bleaters *Brahmin *Greater Vampire Bat *Growlers *Harbinger *Jackalope *Mole Rats *Pig Rats *Squirrel Category:Places Category:Region Category:Badlands